1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for determining information related to the context and/or physiological function of a subject to determine information related to the sleep of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for determining information related to the context and/or physiological function of a subject are known. Some of these systems include devices that are portable and/or wearable by the subject and enable the subject to be monitored throughout her ordinary day. However, conventional systems do not monitor various aspects of the subject's context that may enable an enhanced determination of information related to the circadian phase of the subject. The contextual information may be monitored by one or more sensors that have inherent inaccuracies that are not corrected for in known systems. Further, information storage by portable and/or wearable devices may be in conventional systems may be inefficient, which requires bulkier devices to store additional information.